Four patients have been entered into the study. Three patients were randomized to trabeculectomy with 5-fluorouracil (5-FU) and one to the Molteno glaucoma implant. Two patients were black; two patients, white. Two patients are women; two, men. Three of the patients have aphakic uveitis, and one patient is phakic with uveitis. Intraocular pressure in all four patients has been maintained between 12 and 20 milliliters of mercury. Complications occurring postsurgically have included serious choroidal detachments in the three aphakic patients.